Rarity
Rarity is a measure for items that are exclusive to a group of players. An item is defined as rare if it is old and has not been reintroduced. Only items that were released and have not returned from 2005-2008, are rare. Definition A player who has had an account for a very long time usually owns many rare items, and is generally looked up on by newer players. For example, the Hawaiian Lei given out in January 2006 - 3 months after the public release of Club Penguin - is considered rare because many players who had it have stopped playing the game, leaving a small amount of players still with item and rendering it rare to come by. Players usually demonstrate their "rareness" by wearing their oldest clothes and showing their ability to match the clothes of any penguin they come across, leading to competitions where players try and match each other until one fails to do so. Rare items Rare items are either old, making them not always available, which makes it "rare" or one-time items (Anniversary hats, pins, etc). Rarity is a long sought after goal in new penguins. The items listed below are "rare" because they're only available in some parties, etc. Some of them will never return (confirmed by the Club Penguin Team). Head Items *Party Hat *Ice Crown *1st Year Party Hat *2nd Year Party Hat *3rd Year Party Hat *Sailors Cap *Roman Helmet *Red Construction Hat *Blue Bunny Ears *Sailor Hat *Green Bunny Ears *Umbrella Hat *Flower Hat *Green Toque *Blue Toque *Pirate Bandana Face Items *Yellow Snorkel *Swirly Glasses *Funny-Face Glasses *Giant Green Sunglasses *Giant Yellow Sunglasses Neck Items *Lime Green Cape *Stuffed Parrot *Blue Mail Bag *Hawaiian Lei *Blue Lei *Shell Necklace *Candy Necklace *Halloween Scarf *Christmas Scarf *Santa Beard *Bandana *Green Parrot Body Items *Music Jam T-Shirt *Black and Red Sailor Shirt *Yellow Duck *Green Duck *Seashell Belt *Ice Cream Apron *Blue Polo Shirt *Blue Duffle Coat *Purple Dress Hand Items *Water Wings *Blue Water Wings *Festive Maracas *Pair of Maracas *Blue Cotton Candy *Marshmallow Stick *Pumpkin Basket *Lollipop *Bell Feet Items *Ice Skates *Geta Sandals *Brown Pirate Boots *Green Bunny Slippers Pins *All pins from 2006-2008 are rare. Backgrounds *Western Sunset Background *Band Background *Melting Background *Jigsaw Background *Jetpack Background *Lemonade Stand Background *Oasis Background *Pizza Splat Background *Sea Monster Background *Picnic Background *Lighthouse Background *Igloo Background *Dock Jumping Background *Apples Background *Pumpkin Patch Background *Heart Background *Target Background *Camo Background *Water Balloon Background *Camping Background *Wakeboard Background *Teddy Bear Background *Blueprints Background *Water Balloon Background *Pink Hawaiian Background *Christmas Carol Background *Underwater Background *Mountaintop Background *Ice Fishing Background *Hydro Hopper Background *Springtime Background *Cut-out Background *Nightime Background *Basketball Background *Baseball Background *Saloon Background *Snowflakes Background *Piano Keys Background *Fireflies Background *Christmas Background *Launchpad Background *Balloon Arch Background Names Some names are considered rare in the fashion that they are common words that would be in high demand and that only one lucky player was able to claim it first. Rare names are usually four letters or have no numbers in them (indicating the fact that nobody has claimde it before). Here are a few rare names, of which, have already been taken and most that have taken them are Beta Testers. *Alfa *Beta *Cool *Dude *Awesome *Ninja *Penguin *Puffle *Speedy *Sonic *Shadow *Jedi *Peng *Flipper *Test *Tester *Dark *Wiki *Wikia *Happy *Fano *Berry Trivia *Many new penguins want to be rare, and plead to Club Penguin for the rare items to come back, although ironically they won't be rare anymore. Despite this obviousness, Club Penguin have reintroduced nearly all rare items that were available to non members. *Anniversary hats and Pins will never come back, making the Beta Hat and Shamrock Pin the rarest items you can get. *Many rare penguins tease non-rare penguins and show-off their items. New penguins are tired and annoyed of this. *Club Penguin Moderators and Staff are catching on to this new craze and have brought back items like the Black Toque or the Black Superhero mask. *Most rare items are normally non-member, such as party hats, Red and White shirt, Eye Patch, etc. *Club Penguin confirms that all rare items (except pins and party hats) will come back some time, which may make a lot of rare penguins disappointed while making new penguins excited. See also *Beta Tester *Clothing Category:Clothing Category:Head Items Category:Face Items Category:Neck Items Category:Body Items Category:Hand Items Category:Feet Items Category:Backgrounds